This invention relates in general to automobile electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to control modules for automobile electrical power distribution systems. Most particularly, the invention relates to a junction box or housing for control modules for automobile electrical power distribution systems.
Electrical power distribution systems for automobiles have made rapid advancements. Such systems typically include a control module that provides central control of the electrical components of the automobile. A conventional control module includes a junction box, which is commonly referred to as a “smart junction box”. The junction box includes a housing that contains a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB supports surface mount (i.e., readily removable) components and soldered (i.e., permanently affixed) components. Such components typically do not require service and commonly include, for example, fuse terminals, relays and relay terminals, busbars, and connection terminals or blades (i.e., devices that interface with the automobile components). The blades function to connect the control module to the various components via corresponding sockets and wire harness. The housing is adapted to support serviceable components (i.e., components that are readily inserted and removed), such as fuses and relays. The control module functions to control various components, including, for example, power door locks, power seats, keyless entry, turn signals, and windshield wipers, to name a few.
A conventional PCB is typically in the form of a substrate supported copper traces. The PCB bends to form multiple overlapping PCB elements. In affect, the multiple overlapping PCB elements are joined together by rolled ends. The rolled ends are flexible portions of the copper traces, which extend from one PCB element to an overlapping PCB element. The overlapping PCB elements may further be joined by long pins, which may also provide an electrical connection between the traces of the overlapping PCB elements. The rolled ends provide edge support for a pair of opposing edges (e.g., in a longitudinal direction) of the overlapping PCB elements and the long pins may provide edge support for another pair of opposing edges (e.g., in a lateral direction) of the overlapping PCB elements
Disposed between the overlapping PCB elements is an insulator plate. The insulator plate serves two functions: it prevents electrical contact between the overlapping PCB elements and holds the overlapping PCB elements in place relative to one another. The requirement of the insulator plate results in the use of material resources for the provision of the insulator plate, labor for the installation of the insulator plate, and assembly time.
An automobile electrical power distribution junction box is needed that conserves material resources, and reduces labor requirements and assembly time.